A New World
by NeonZebraz
Summary: Katara and Zuko are transported to the X-Men world while on a mission for Aang and the rest of the gang. While there, they meet up with the X-Men. Read inside to find out more!


**_PREVIEW:_** This story is going to be a crossover between Avatar: The Last Airbender and X-Men. Basically, somehow Katara and Zuko get transported to our world (A.K.A. where the X-Men are) and so on, eventually Zutara because I HATE Kataang. Please don't ask me how Katara and Zuko are getting transported to a different world or whatever, cause I DON'T know, they just did okay. Characters are going to be OOC, so don't be hating on me for that. Also, this is my first story, so sorry if it sucks.

**_DICLAIMER:_** I own none of the characters, and none of the orginal ideas. The only thing I may own are characters I have made up and the actual story that is being writen. Anyways, ENJOY :)

Katara woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach as she blinked her blurry eyes to get a better view of her surroundings. As she looked around, Katara could see Zuko laying only a few feet away from her, still sound asleep. _I would kill him in his sleep if I could._ She thought with a scowl on her face, knowing that if Zuko were to just suddenly die one day, she would be the suspect of the crime almost to obviously.

Comeing off of that subject, Katara took a look at her surrounding, hoping that the horrible gut feeling in her stomach was wrong. _At least we'er still in a forest._ She thought, remembering the night before when they had settled down on the forest floor. _But something seems off, almost as if someone completely rearranged all of the trees here. _

Katara shook the thought as she got up, begining to roll up her sleeping bag so she would have a head start to the long day of traveling ahead of them.

Aang had sent her and Zuko, much to her regret, to go on a misson to find an alternative root for an attack on a small Fire Nation Army Base that was near by. This route was also going to act as an alternative escape route, so it was very important, and something neither of them could refuse.

As Katara finished rolling her sleeping bag with a small tight tug, and tying it securly with the rope ties she always left at the bottom of the sleeping bag whenever she used it, she began to look around for the bag in which she stored it in when they travel. Katara looked around the empty clearing, not seeing the bag anywhere. In fact, all of their stuff was gone! (Save herself, Zuko, and their two sleeping bags) Her eyes grew wide with fear as she whispered to herself almost silently.

"Where...are...we?"

Still with panic in her eyes, she shook Zuko feircely as much as she didn't want to, though knwoing that she had caused some pain to him as he woke with a start, and in the action, hitting his head on a small rock, getting an "Ow!" out of him.

"Look Katara, I know you _hate_ me and all, but is it really nessisary to shake me to death when your try to wake me up?" He said as he rubbed the side of his head where the rock hit him.

"Yeah, yeah." Katara replied in a mocking tone before she gave him a more serious look. "Zuko, all of our stuff is gone, and I don't even think this is the same clearing we fell asleep in last night, and everything just seems off and..." She trailed off.

Zuko looked around the clearing, his eyes widened with surprize as he noticed that almost everything was missing also, but then a look of puzzlement came on to his face as he tried to come up with a good explaination to what had happened.

"Well...how can you remember what the clearing exactly looked like, and maybe someone came and stole all of our stuff last night?" He spoke slowly a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I know, I don't know exactly what the clearing looked like, but I saw it enough to know that this is not it. Also, wounldn't someone think it weird to see a Firebender _and _a Waterbender traveling together."

Zuko gave no reply, in fear of what might of a happened to them, but shook it off as if Katara had said nothing. "Come on." He said to her, getting up and rolling his sleeping bag lazily, and tying the ties on it in quick knots. "We need to get going now."

At that, Zuko got up and started walking slowly away, hoping Katara would follow. Right now he really wasn't focused on the mission, more likely, he wanted to find out where they were.

A look of puzzlement turned to annoyance on Katara's face as she saw Zuko walking away. "Did you listen to _nothing _I said, or do you have something stuck in your ears?"

Zuko ignored her yet again. "Come on!" He said impaiently, now stopped near the edge of the clearing. "Just like you, I assume, I want to know where we are."

Katara gave a quick nod, not want Zuko to really see that she knew he was right because she knew he would hold it against her. She quickly grabbed her bag as Zuko began walking away again. She ran quickly to catch up with him, land in step right beside him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes as all they passed were more trees, bushes, and such, no sounds but they of the forest, and their footsteps against they ground.

At that, Katara could not take it any more. "So where do you think were are?" She asked, wanting to break the silence.

Zuko let a moment of silence go past before he began to speak. "What makes you think I know-" He began before he stoped and his eyes widened, same a Katara's, as they saw what lay before them.

Ahead they saw what people in this world knew as a road and cars, but to Katara and Zuko, they were two completely new things. First they heard the loud noises that the shiny carts on black wheels zooming by at speeds no mount in their world could go, and even more amazing was the fact that nothing pulled them! The shiny carts road and on a pitch black surface, nothing like the dirt roads that were used as passage ways for cart in their world. The path gleamed with may white dashes and yellow lines marking it.

Zuko came to a very small whisper. "Your right Katara, we are not where we were last night."

As the two teens stood on the side of the highway, they did truely look like an odd sight. First off, they were dressed in odd clothes. Katara in her Water Tribe robes, and Zuko in his Fire Nation outfit, were definatly not as you would say "normal" clothes for the people who lived here. Also adding to the fact that the kids were very grimy and dirty from the previous day of travel, and who knows when was the last time they had taken a shower.

Katara and Zuko were attracting lots of attention, though it was not noticable. As cars zoomed by, they could not help but stare at them poor children and their odd clothings, but to afriad to go and help out the teens because of stories of picking up hitch hikers on the side of the road.

Finally, Katara broke the silence. "Great, what are we going to do now? We don't even know where we are, or even what's happening."

"I don't know." Zuko replied with a snap. "Who knows what were going to do, but our best bet can just be to follow this...well whatever it is." He gestured to the road, "And see where it leads us."

Katara rolled her eyes and gave a nod, knowing what Zuko said was the only thing that they could do. So the odd couple of teens walked along the highway, cars diving by almost slowing down to stare at them, never see such a strange sight.

"Umm...Zuko, I think we are attracting too much attention. Should we go back into the the forest." Katara asked him urgently in a whisper.

"Yeah." He replied simply, taking her wrist as he did so, starting to pull her into the forest.

As the two started to pull back into te forest, a rusty looking pick up truck, to them it still seeme as a weird cart that moved with anything pulling it, skid to a stop on the shoulder of the road. The two teen just stopped in their track, almost scared to death on what was to happen to them. "_Katara, look what you did!_" Zuko whispered angrily to her as Katara angrily stepped on his toe. "_I didn't do anything._" She retorted. "_But-_" e started to replied back before he got cut off by the man in the car.

"You kids need a ride home or something?" He gruff man said roughly. He was smoking a cigar and wearing rather rough looking clothes (Wolverine A.K.A. Logan).

Think fast on her feet, Katara replied quickly, "Uhhh...yes please?"

"_What are you thinking?"_ Zuko hissed, as Katara now pulled him towards the strange cart, the man signaled them to get into the back of it as they walked by, Katara pulling open the strange door as the two teen had their first ride in a car.

"Umm...thank you sir for driving us home." Katara spoke, going along with what the man had said.

The man gave a small grunt to what the girl had said before speaking, "So where do you kids live anyway. By the way, my names Logan." He said.

Think fast again, Katara lied to the man named Logan, "Just take he next right up here. Our names are Katara and Zuko." She said, pointing at each her and Zuko as she said their names, wth Zuko elbowing her as she did, giving her an evil eye.

_I wonder where these kids came from?_ Wolverine asked himself as he looked over the kid, and he didn't much miss anything. Logan paid attention as he pulled up to where Katara had instructed them. "You kids live at the mall?" He asked, giving them a suspision look, awaiting an answer.

"No...umm...umm...our...parents are coming to pick us up here?" She said in almost a question, wondering if the statement was correct.

"Okay then..." Logan said as he unlocked the doors as the kids got out. Just before he started to drive away, one thought came to his head. _Those are some strange kids, I wonder where they came from?_


End file.
